


May You Stay In the Arms of the Angels

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Wrong Just Seems So Right (To the Spark Of Morning Light) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Letters, Manipulative Dumbledore, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: If I told you anything here there wouldn't be anything to tell you inside





	May You Stay In the Arms of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Lullaby for a soldier by Maggie Siff.

_ My Dearest Son, _

_ There is so much I wish to tell you my son. My Harry. The first and foremost being that I loved you so much I gave my life for you in a dark ritual that, with my life given, spared yours. I wish so much for you, happiness and peace. Love and family. Severus will raise you, with Sirius’ help since I doubt we could have kept the man away from you. Severus is so important to me and he will be to you. The truth is, Severus is your real father. James knows, he agreed with the conception method. You see, James is impotent though he was too proud to tell his friends. Severus agreed to father you and raise you if anything was to happen to me. Even if James survived. He’s a good man but I’m sure you know this, he raised you.  _

_ You are so bright, even as a baby I knew you would be someone important. Powerful. You would light up the room with your magic. I wish I could have seen you grow up my dearest boy. There is so much I wish I could have done differently. But never you. I shall never regret you my son or my sacrifice. Happy seventeenth birthday Harry Snape.  _

_ Your Mother _

_ Lily Evans-Potter _

Albus Dumbledore sneered at the letter and set is on his desk

“Incendio” He snarled and the letter caught fire. He watched as a bit of proof that Harry Potter wasn’t actually Harry Potter disappear. He had lost Snape. The damn man had gone into hiding before he could alter his memories. No doubt the Malfoy Patriarch knew where he was but Albus would never be able to get it out of the blond man. Of course, no one would find Harry until Albus let them and at that point the boy would be loyal to Albus and Albus alone. He would rule the world, not from the Minister’s desk, no that was to obvious. He would rule from the shadows and the entire world would bow to him unknowingly. He would rule everything. But first he had to wait. 


End file.
